vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:RUBY (VOCALOID4)/@comment-27092909-20151212154830/@comment-53539-20151223094010
I'll still disagree, I've worked with 5 Vocaloids and several trials. Ruby versus Sonika based on vocal type is down to the user. Thats the theory anyway. Even then, consider that Sonika is a V2 and Ruby is a V4. The odds are against Sonika because of the years of experience and the engine version. At this point things have changed, that is a fact and not an opinion. So you have all this to consider. Even within V2 itself, Sonika stood out as a problematic vocal. Its going to require more effort to hide Sonika's problems then Ruby's. Quality carries over into editing problems, a 100 hours of vocal editing done equally with the same adjustments to both Sonika and Ruby will see two different results. Quality in sound, carries over into this problem. It notices more and more the further you push both vocals from their comfort zones. A lesser quality vocal has a habit of collapsing during heavy editing faster then a higher quality vocal because its joints buckle. Quality is therefore something you can't always hide. And in theory, anyhow, the less you have to edit the vocal overall the better the results. This is ignoring vocal types hen I say that, because as I said.... Thats up to user preference. I like Big Al, but I know plenty who hate how his voice sounds. I like Tonio, but I know plenty of don't think much of it. Opinions are fine, but they often ignore other details. I give the classic Gumi versus miki example. miki actually had more realism in V2 then Gumi. Yet people who were fans of miki never threw this fact at critics of the vocal because they didn't know. Likewise nobody ever mentioned how resistant to change Gumi was, or how unresistant Luka was. It was also bias opinions that ranked the Egnloids below their Japanese cousins during that period about facts that later would be both confirmed and proven not true. Most of the time, those talking about Vocaloids often prove to be buying Vocaloids because they appeal to them. :-/ I say all this having worked with Vocaloids... While Vocaloids often do need unique treatment. The odd plucks and cock ups by Sonika means that her voice doesn't always cut it. With Big Al, all of the problem lies on the mixing. Outside of the croaking on some of his entry vocals, the vocal is much, much better. Therefore, once you resolve the issue with the croaking, you need not worry about most other things. Half of Big Al falls purely down to mixing, tuning, things like that. Sonika's requires a lot of tweaking before you can even get there, its not just a simple case of remove her plucks... Her unstable voice means you have to watch for that sweet spot where she suddenly becomes clear, is it need more special treatment then the rest of her vocal, which is muffled and unclear. Its all caused by a unstable VB, and there is nothing you can do about this. In other words, its not just about quality, its about build of the entire vocal itself. Her type is basically the only thing that she has in her favour and its confirmed thats all due to a accident. Its not intentional. :-/